


Hope

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Felix Felicis, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: If he ever became a potioneer Regulus thought he might like to invent Felix Felicis, but for hope.





	Hope

If he ever became a potioneer Regulus thought he might like to invent Felix Felicis, but for hope.

It would be golden in colour, not the showy splashy gold of Felix Felicis, but a soft pinkish gold. The colour of the early mornings when he would climb up onto the rooftop to join Sirius for the sunrise, and watch the purple bruises under his brother’s eyes disappear in the morning glow.

_Rosy-fingered Dawn._

It would smell like wildflowers covered in dew and taste like jam tarts. Its gentle warmth would spread through the body, bestowing strength and courage.

Liquid Hope.


End file.
